


Baby Don't Like It

by yeolstempo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Choi Hansol | Vernon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, also i wrote this at like 1 am pls dont judge, anyways leggo, i forgot to tag that, i fucking love jealous vernon, i have gone soft because of verkwan, jealous vernon is my kink, jealous!Vernon, long story short i love jealous vernon, no verkwan no life, ok im going to make this pg, probably seungkwan's too, protect seungkwan pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: I love jealous!vernon.





	Baby Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY JUST SO Y'ALLS ASSES KNOW, THE TITLE IS BY NCT 127. WHY AM I SCREAMING. WHAT IS THIS. 
> 
> also
> 
> jealous hansol is my kink 
> 
> I'm probably going to make a shit ton of jealous!vernon fics LMAO watch out
> 
> also, i planned to make this long but IM TIRED SHUT UP

In 2013, two young boys met and fell in love; well, not really. At least that's what they think love is. Both were too  _naive_ and  _young_ to know what love meant, so they thought touching each other and cuddling meant love. For Hansol, though, that's exactly what love meant. To be able to hold your partner close, press kisses on each other's cheeks, and make the other smile. 

 

Hansol thought that was the only thing love gave, but there was so much more than that.

 

Now, at age 18, sitting on his bed was Hansol Vernon Chwe, laptop perched up on his lap (well,  _duh_ , it was called a laptop for a reason), he was face-to-face with a blond-haired boy, smile literally pure, and a heart too precious for his own good---his one and only soulmate, Boo Seungkwan. They'd been apart from each other for three months as Hansol had to go to America to finish his studies and to say they miss being around each other was an understatement. There never went a time where they don't facetime with each other or talk to each other on the phone. 

 

But now, he regretted ever leaving Seungkwan, as he was met with a happy Seungkwan but he knew that the smile wasn't directed at  _him_. Hansol could always tell Seungkwan's smiles. And Hansol only wanted Seungkwan's smiles to be for  _him_. Call him a possessive boyfriend or whatever, he always loved having Seungkwan's attention directed only at him. And the fact that someone else that wasn't him making Seungkwan smile infuriated Hansol.

 

Seungkwan's smile had grown bigger and it was making Hansol pissed.

 

"Kwannie..." Hansol softly trailed off, catching the attention of both people on the other side of the line. 

"Yes, Hansol?" Seungkwan asked, worry evident in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, I just... Can you like, just, talk to me only? I'm kinda getting jealous here." Hansol internally cringed of how possessive he sounded, but Seungkwan just giggled,  _giggled for fuck's sake if it isn't the most beautiful thing Hansol's ever heard then nothing else sounds good anymore._

 

"Hansol, you're so cute. I miss you so bad, by the way. I could never go on a day without thinking about your stupid smile and handsome face." 

"Ah, stop it, you. Don't make me blush."

"I love you~"

"Ah, come on."

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to sneak in some jicheol but as i was typing i remembered that i am the goddess of being lazy so yes here is verkwan, enjoy it carrots


End file.
